I can't live without you
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Maya and Zig are spending a lot of time together and Tori is mad. What will she do? What will Maya and Zig do when their true feelings come out? Find out by reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

Maya's POV

"Katie, what do I do?" I asked my older sister, my tone indicating that I was completely lost and beginning to panic.

"I know you like Zig, sweetie. You will just have to live with the fact that he's dating Tori," she replied. Her words killed me, and the remorse I felt for helping Tori suddenly flooded my body once again.

"But I could have changed that Kaite!" I exclaimed, flinging my arms into the air.

"I know, Maya," she said calmly.

"I want to tell him how I feel," I admitted to her.

"But do you want to risk your new found friendship with Tori?" she questioned, leaving me to wonder what the answer would be.

Frustrated, I began to walk out of the house with a sigh. "Whatever. I'm going to the Dot," I told her.

"Maya," she called. I paused in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"You will need to talk to Zig about this."

"I know."

I left after those two words were said. Why couldn't Katie just help me?

Zig's POV

"Tori, can we please stop this?"

"We're eating. You're a teenage boy. Teenage boys love to eat. Why are you asking to stop?"

"Because...You won't stop talking."

"Seriously. I'm your girlfriend. I'm going to talk. And talk. Okay?"

"Whatever Tori. I'm leaving. I've got a...uh...a test to study for."

I left. Why did I leave? First off, why did I get back together with Tori? She's obviously trying to control me.

I bumped into a tiny blonde.

"Maya!"

"Zig...how great to see you..."

"Please tell me you have a test to study for."

"I do...why?"

"Cause you and I are going to study together because I can't handle hanging out with Tori right now. She's annoying me."

"But she's your..."

"Don't say that awful 'g' word. Please."

"Okay Zig. New question: how good are you in Honor's Algebra 2?"

"Not very good, but I can help."

"Alright," she said while giggling.

We both left the Dot together.

Tori's POV

I pulled out my phone. This could not be happening. Zig just walked out on a date with me to hang out with Maya. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew could help.

"Tristan? Yes I was on a date with him. WAS. He left. Left to go hangout with Maya. Yes. Planning to ruin them? Of course I am. Kay well I have to go."

Now what can I pretty little thing like Maya have to do with a womanizer like Zig? I will ruin them. I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

This is getting pretty weird. For third time this week, Zig's left Tori to hang out with me.

Its a rainy Thursday. School got cancelled because of the leaky roof.

"So whatcha wanna do? Movies? The Dot? Study." he asked me.

"I don't know. Look Zig. I need to tell you something." I said, worried about the response.

"Shoot."

"Why are you spending so much time with me?"

"Because we're friends, right?"

"Of course but..." I sighed.

"But Tori and I are dating. Damn. I know you so well." He smiled.

"Zig. I'm being serious."

"I just don't like spending every waking moment with someone." That amazing smile disappeared.

"Oh."

"But once I find the right girl, I will."

"Why don't you just break up with Tori?" I blurted out.

"Cause you're the one who got us back together."

"So it's my fault your life is such a living hell?" I somewhat yelled.

"No! Maya I didn't mean it like that."

"The how did you mean it by?"

"You're the one who got us back together. Now you want us to break up. What the hell?"

"I don't like seeing you upset."

"Maya..." His eyes gazing into mine.

"Look, what I really need to tell you I can't."

He walked up closer and closer to me with each word I said.

"I will break up with her."

"Do it now so I can believe you."

He smiled that stupid smile that so many girls just absolutely love. Okay. So I love it, too.

"Maya its not that simple."

"Break up with her, or...we'll stop hanging out."

He was pulling out his phone. Ohmygod. Is this really going to work?"

Zig's POV

Okay. Am I really going to break up with Tori for Maya. I mean, this stupid butterflies keep appearing in my stomach whenever she talks, or smiles, or looks at me. Holyshit. I like Maya.

Okay. So I like Maya. And I'm dialing Tori's number. The weird noise that connects you to the person you're calling in happening.

"Hello?"

"Tori?"

"Hello Zig."

"We need to talk."

"We can do it face to face."

"No. We're breaking up for good now. Goodbye."

"Congratulations single man." she whispered.

"Thanks."

"Want some ice cream?"

"Maya. I love you."

Tori's POV

"Tristan. What the hell do I do?" I screamed

"Make the bitch's life a living hell! Duh!"

"Start a rumor?"

"Mhmm."

"Her sister was bulimic, maybe she's anorexic. Dyslexic?"

"Start an awful rumor. Like how she kissed Drew!"

"Wonderful. First thing tomorrow at school, Maya's life will be ruined." I said as more evil plots bombarded my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya's POV

I stared at Zig for what seemed like hours. My facial expression was showing fear, anger and hope. After all of these months of hanging out and hating Tori because she was dating Zig, he liked me.

First off, how could **he **like **me**? I'm the school's number one nerd. He's the 'man whore' of our grade.

This isn't good.

But this is everything that I want.

I couldn't find words to speak. Just breathing and looking into Zig's eyes

"Maya? Are you alright?" He asked. He was so concerned about me. It was kind of cute.

"Do what?" I said. Confused as for what he had just said.

"Maya. I'm gonna go, so you can have time to digest all of what I just told you."

"Don't!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm.

"What?"

I stood up and kissed him. It was a gentle, lingering touch of our lips. Zig pulled away.

"Maya..." he started to say. Once again that smile was back.

"You lied to me didn't you?" I asked. I'm so upset right now. I ran out of the living room into my room. I grabbed the closest CD. The late and great Whitney Houston. I pulled the dial for volume all the way up.

Zig's POV

"Maya!" I yelled over the music while knocking on her door. "Maya please open the door!"

"She's not going to." Katie said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's in her disappointed mood. She buys a CD of an artist that just died and keeps it by the door. Whenever she gets upset or angry. Try singing. It might work." Katie vanished into her room again.

There was finally a break in all of the music. I can hear her crying. Whitney Houston...a song by Whitney Houston.

"If I should stay. I would only be in your way." I started singing.

"Zig?" she finally said.

"So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way."

She finally opened the door.

"I never lied to you, love." I said while trying to hug her.

"I realize that now." She said, accepting my hug.


End file.
